Naruto: Waktu yang membeku
by kristoper21
Summary: Pertemuanku dengan wanita itu membuatku membuka mata akan Dunia yang lebih dalam. Kutukan yang menyebabkan aku begini. Mencoba mengejar waktu, namun diriku hanya bisa membeku melihat waktu meninggalkanku. Elemen Bakemonogatari. Vampir Naruto
1. Chapter 1: pertemuan

** Naruto x Bakemonogatari**. Sebuah cerita yang mengisahkan kehidupan penderita Kai'i, sebuah keanehan yang disebut Vampir. Yang berusaha mengejar waktu namun membeku di dalam waktu itu sendiri.

* * *

Bagi yang mengetahui Anime, Light-Novel dan Manga Bakemonogatari tentu saja akan tahu dengan cerita ini bukan? Disini saya berusaha membawa pengkarekteran yang dilakukan seperti di Anime. Jujur saja, terkadang Bakemonogatari membuat pembacanya bingung. Namun, itulah tujuan dari Bakemonogatari itu sendiri. Menunjukkan sisi kehidupan dari sudut pandang yang lain.

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto..

Apakah kau pernah merasakan dirimu pada titik terakhirmu? Apa kau merasakan, dirimu mulai menyerah akan dunia yang kau jalani? Mengapa kau hanya bisa menggunakan topeng? Mengapa kau hanya bisa tersenyum? Siapa kau? Mengapa kau tetap bertahan? Untuk siapa kau hidup?

Mengapa kau ...tidak melakukan apa-apa?

Apa yang menurutmu salah dengan Dunia ini? Kau tidak bisa menjawabnya bukan?

Itulah yang dikatakan wanita itu. Itulah yang diucapkan oleh wanita itu. Wanita yang baru saja aku kenal. Wanita yang baru pertama kali memberikan senyum kepadaku. Wanita yang baru bicara pertama kali denganku, tanpa menggunakan suara kasar. Dan disaat aku melihat keadaanya, aku merasa remuk. Mengapa? Mengapa kau tahu? Siapa kau?

Pertanyaan yang tidak pernah kuutarakan. Diam seribu bahasa. Menatapnya.

Wanita itu hanya bersenandung kecil. Suara yang sangat bagus. Indah. Telingaku bagaiakan menerima alunan nada tersebut dengan sedih. Nada yang sedih, nada yang bagaikan mengertikan malam yang mencekam pada saat ini. Aku hanya melihatnya... mengapa aku tidak bergerak? Mengapa aku tidak menolongnya?

Mungkin itu karena aku telah merasa dikhianati. Mungkin aku sudah menyerah untuk memberikan yang terbaik. Dan Mungkin wanita itu benar, aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Aku bagaikan ketiadaan yang memaksakan kehendak untuk tetap terlihat oleh mata orang lain. Sebuah fatamorgana yang tidak bisa dilihat dengan normal.

Bulan purnama berdiri diatasku, menerangiku dan wanita itu. Bagaikan memberikan kami cahaya untuk bisa melihat wajah satu sama lain. Bagaikan takdir yang baru diciptakan. Bagaikan sebuah lelucan kejam dari Tuhan. Bagaikan ia menonton kami yang menjadi penghibur.

Hiburan, karena melihat penderitaan kami. Hiburan, karena melihat kesengsaraan kami yang tiada akhir.

"maukah kau menolongku?" tanya wanita itu dengan berharap.

Ya, seperti itulah yang kudengar. Namun mengapa? Mengapa tidak terdengar seperti itu? Kau mengatakan bahwa aku orang yang menyerah! Dan kenapa kau yang sekarang kedengaran menyerah?

Meminta tolong, namun kau seperti sudah pasrah. Pasrah akan apa yang terjadi pada dirimu.

Darah, darah yang bagaikan genangan air yang menjadi tempatmu. Kulit putih saljumu yang bagaiakan ternoda oleh polusi yang tidak seharusnya berada disisimu. Rambut pirang emas yang menutupi satu matamu. Mata merah bagaikan rubi yang paling indah.

Kau cantik. Kau cantik, meskipun bagian tubuhmu hilang. Kau tetap cantik, meskipun kau dalam kondisi seperti itu.

"apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Aku bertanya kepada wanita itu. Bertanya kepada dirinya yang memakai gaun hitam yang bagaikan cocok dengan bentuk tubuhnya. Wajahnya yang lelah, lelah karena kebosanan yang menjangkitnya.

"bisakah engkau membawaku ketempat yang pada pagi hari akan disinari Matahari. Tempat tertinggi yang engkau tahu?"

Wanita itu bertanya dengan suara itu yang lembut. Senyumnya kemudian terlihat, taring yang seperti lebih panjang dari manusia biasa ia tunjukkan. Namun aku tidak takut. Semua orang punya rahasia yang mau dijaganya.

Permintaan yang aneh dari seorang wanita yang kehilangan anggota tubuhnya. Suatu permintaan terakhir yang tidak bisa kutolak darinya. Permintaan terakhir dari orang yang mendekati ajalnya. Aku mengulurkan tanganku untuk ia raih. Dan merangkulnya bagaikan orang yang menikah. Darah yang membasahi pakaianku, aku hiraukan.

"hm, tempat paling tinggi...Tentu saja monumen Hokage"

Dengan memastikan bahwa Wanita digendonganku ini aman, aku kemudian melesat ke udara. Jauh tinggi mencapai langit. Permukaan tanah yang mulai mengecil dibawah pandanganku. Angin malam menusuk tulangku. Wanita yang memelukku menutup matanya. Seperti menikmati kebebasan diudara. Kebebasan yang sepertinya dirampas darinya.

Dan tempat itu semakin dekat. Semakin besar. Anak tangga yang berjumlah ribuan aku lewati dengan cepat. Bulan yang terlihat semakin membesar memintaku mendekatinya, membawakan wanita itu kehadapannya. Dengan perlahan aku menaruhnya ketanah yang dingin.

Tugasku sudah selesai..

"tunggu.."

Aku menatap wanita rupawa itu. Pandangan pertanyaan aku tujukkan kepadanya..

Apakah belum cukup? Apakah ada yang mau ia katakan lagi?

Aku ingin pulang, ingin tidur, dan pada esok harinya kemudian kembali lagi menjadi Naruto yang ada. Menjadi Naruto yang tidak pernah menyerah. Menjadi Naruto yang ceroboh. Menjadi Naruto yang selalu mereka ingat. Aku tidak suka berlama-lama dengan wanita itu. Aku tidak suka menjadi buku yang bisa dibuka dengan mudah oleh wanita itu.

"bisakah kau menemaniku hingga matahari terbit?"

Aku menghela nafasku. Namun keinginan menolak tidak pernah muncul dihatiku. Aku tidak kuat melakukannya. Diriku serasa dihipnotis oleh keindahan wanita ini.

Dan akhirnya aku memilih duduk disampingnya. Bersandar dipohon yang sama dengannya. Bersandar dibawah pohon yang keesokan hari akan disinari matahari.

"..kau adalah_ Kai'i._"

Perkataan itu membuatku bingung. Aku mencoba mengartikan itu.

"apa maksudmu aku** 'keanehan**.?"

Wanita itu mengeluarkan tawa halus. "kau adalah keanehan itu sendiri. Apakah kau tahu apa itu kenehan itu?"

Aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku mendengar perkataan wanita itu. Bagaiakn puzzle yang tidak akan pernah aku selesaikan.

"kai'i itulah jenis yang disebut sebagai dirimu. Yang berarti keanehan itu sendiri. Kau ikut campur dengan dunia yang seharusnya tidak kau ikut campuri. Kau mendekati keanehan itu, dan pada akhirnya kau menjadi keanehan itu sendiri."

Diriku semakin bingung, meskipun aku menangkap apa yang dimaksud wanita itu...namun apa yang ia katakan membuatku ...mulai takut.

"katakan, apa kau percaya akan Dewa? Apa kau percaya pada mahluk malam yang berkeliaran Di dunia sana dan bersembuyi dari pandangan manusia. Selalu berada disekitarmu namun kau tidak pernah melihatnya, tidak pernah mendengarnya berinteraksi denganmu, namun kau dapat merasakannya?"

Pertanyaan yang membawaku kedalam ingatan yang lama kupendam. Perkataannya yang membuatku tidak bisa menyangkal apa yang ia tebak. Bagaiakan buku yang terbuka, ia bisa membacaku. Bisa membaca apa yang terjadi padaku.

"kau mengundang mereka. Mengundang para dewa itu, keanehan itu. Dewa yang mewakili setiap aspek Kehidupan alami. Mereka menyukaimu, dan pada akhirnya mereka memberikanmu sebuah hadiah yang menggambarkan kekuasan mereka. _Omoi ishi Kami,_ yang memberikanmu kutukannya. Mungkin bagi dewa itu, yang diberikan kepadamu adalah kesempurnaan. Kesempurnaan berbentuk menghilangkan semua beban yang mengikatmu dari kebebasannya, Namun bagimu tidak.."

Senyum wanita itu semakin melebar.

"kau kehilangan berat tubuhmu. Dirimu bagaikan cangkang yang tiada isinya, namun tetap hidup."

Suara benda berjatuhan terdengar. Suara benda berjatuhan yang berasal dari tubuhku sendiri. Aku melepaskan semuanya yang menjadi penopang tubuhku yang rapuh.

Gunting, silet, Kunai, pisau, besi, batu, pensil dan ratusan jenis benda lainnya yang tersembunyi disetiap celah tubuhku. Semua berjatuhan dan menumpuk bagaikan gunung yang berkilau. Bagaikan mustahil. Bagaikan tidak mungkin bisa disembunyikan. Namun aku bisa, aku bisa menyembunyikan semua barang itu didalam tubuhku. Yang menjadi pengganti hilangnya beban tubuhku yang menjadi cangkang...

"bagaimana kau tahu?"

Dan tanpa terasa, dengan kecepatan yang tidak mungkin pernah kutunjukkan. Pisau bedah telah kutekan pada leher wanita tak berdaya itu. Seluruh retakan topeng itu akhirnya pecah. Menunjukkan amarahku pada dunia untuk pertama kalinya. Satu sisi Positif yang kutemukan dari banyaknya negatif kutukan ini. Seluruh batasan mengenai kecepatan telah hilang dari tubuhku..

Aku ingin tahu mengenai kutukan yang dikatakan wanita ini. Seperti dia tahu apa yang kualami. Seperti tahu beban apa yang harus kutahan beberapa tahun ini. Apakah ada cara agar aku dapat kembali normal? Jika ada aku akan memintanya dari Wanita ini? Bahkan itu jika harus membunuhnya.

"karena aku adalah salah satu golongan Keanehan itu sendiri." Jawab Wanita itu dengan senyum sedih. Serasa mengingat sesuatu yang menyedihkan. Wanita itu tidak takut dengan apa yang kulakukan. Tidak takut dengan pisau yang siap menggorok lehernya.

"apa yang engkau tahu tentang Vampire?"

Apa yang dipertanyakan wanita itu? Mengapa malah cerita kedongeng? Namun aku tetap berusaha menjawab dengan sedikit pengetahuan yang aku punya.

"Vampir adalah mahluk malam, Mahluk supranatural yang meminum darah manusia dan hidup abadi. Mereka hebat, kekuatan mereka luar biasa daripada mahluk apapun. Memiliki taring panjang, tinggal di Kastil, takut dengan matahari dan Salib. Dan bisa berubah menjadi kelelawar"

Penjelasanku semakin lama semakin aneh untuk didengar wanita itu. Wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi terhibur yang sepertinya menertawakan kesalahanku.

"Lucu sekali. Sebagian dari itu benar, namun sebagian dari itu salah. Vampir tidak sehebat yang kau katakan Naruto. Vampir tidak seperti apa yang manusia deskripsikan. Vampir tidak seperti apa yang kau lihat di Film, yang membuat mereka bertingkah bagaikan manusia, yang bisa mengerti perasaan manusia. Itu hanya omong kosong. Dan mereka menolak dikategorikan dengan sifat manusia. Mereka adalah monster, yang diminta diperlakukan seperti seorang monster. Mereka ingin ditakuti. Mereka ingin dipuja."

"katakan, berapa umur Vampir?"

"ee... Abadi?" tanyaku yang mulai tertarik dengan penjelasan wanita itu.

"kau salah, Naruto-kun. Engkau tidak mengetahui apapun. Meskipun menolak disamakan dengan manusia, namun Vampir juga mempunyai emosi yang membuat mereka mati. Yaitu...kebosanan. Kebosanan lah yang membuat mereka mati. Kebosanan karena tidak tahu apa lagi yang harus dilakukan diumurnya yang panjang. Umur mereka hanya sampai dua ratusan tahun. Dan setelah itu, penyakit itu akan menyerang mereka. Apapun yang dilakukan vampir hanya akan menjadi kebosanan. Mereka sendiri, dan mereka kalah dengan emosi itu. Dan pada saat kebosanan itu mencapai puncaknya.."

"mereka akan berjalan Ke matahari yang panas. Memilih untuk hilang menjadi debu dari Dunia dan mengakhiri penyakit yang merenggut mereka. Hanya sedikit Vampir yang bisa bertahan hingga lebih 300 ratus tahun. Keabadian bukanlah sesuatu yang diciptakan untuk mereka yang dibawah Tuhan. Mereka yang dibawah Tuhan tidak bisa menanggung tanggung jawab untuk suatu yang sangat besar. "

Aku terdiam, aku tidak pernah mendengar yang satu ini. Vampir, suatu konsep yang tidak pernah kuterima sebagai kenyataan. Suatu tragedi yang pada akhirnya membawa mereka kepada kepunahan mereka sendiri.

Keabadian? Apa kau bisa menerimanya? Jika kau menerima keabadian itu...apa yang kau lakukan. Kau pasti akan menyelesaikan mimpi terbesar yang pernah kau impikan. Namun, jika mimpi itu telah berhasil, apa yang kau lakukan? Kau akan merasa kosong. Kosong hingga semua yang kau lihat hanyalah kebosanan.

"karena aku adalah Vampir, Naruto. Umurku 500 tahun. Aku adalah Vampir yang tidak pernah ada dibuku yang kalian; karangan manusia. Kebosanan telah mencapai diriku Naruto. Aku pernah berjanji pada diriku sendiri; jika aku diujung kematian akibat kekalahan, disaat itulah aku akan berjalan menuju matahari dan menghilang." Wanita itu mengucapkannya dengan senyum sedih itu lagi. Dan aku benci itu

Aku benci akan perkataan Wanita ini. Perkataan yang mengatakan bagaimana menyedihkannya dia.

"Siapa Namamu?" aku bertanya dengan emosi yang tidak bisa ditebak.

"Eeh, baiklah, sebagai Nona yang cantik, aku akan memberitahumu; Namaku adalah Kisushotto aseroraorion hatoandaburedo"

"ee Kisusu- apa!?" tanyaku sekali lagi, ini baru pertama kalinya aku mendengar nama seaneh dan sepanjang itu.

Wanita itu hanya menatapku dan tertawa. Seakan dirinya menemukan humor didalam nama dirinya sendiri.

"Namun, kau bisa memanggilku dengan nama Shinobu." Ujar wanita tersebut dengan senyum menyeringai. Jadi, apa gunanya kau memperkenalkan nama sepanjang itu jika kau memiliki nama yang pendek?

Bulan seperti mulai menghilang dari tatapanku. Waktu serasa berlalu dengan cepat. Vampir, aku berbicara dengan seorang vampir. Seorang vampir yang ingin menerima ajalnya. Yang ingin mati karena tidak tahan lagi dengan Kebosanan yang merantainya. Dunia yang bagaikan sudah kehilangan warna.

Seorang vampir yang terkuat di Eranya. Seorang vampir yang lahir dari Keluarga Bangsawan. Seorang vampir dengan darah murni.

Namun aku tidak peduli akan hal itu. Meskipun dirinya bertanya apakah aku takut dengannya. Namun aku menjawab, tidak. Didunia ini masih banyak seseuatu yang belum bisa kita lihat dengan jelas. Masih banyak misteri yang belum bisa diungkap. Masih banyak hal yang belum bisa dijelaskan secara logikal. Dan aku mengatakan, kau hanyalah satu dari ribuan keanehan yang dibawa kecahaya. Yang menunjukkan dirinya sendiri kepadaku.

"mengapa kau menyerah?"

"apa maksudmu?"

"mengapa kau menyerah pada hidupmu Shinobu? Apa yang membuat menyerah? Meskipun benar kau mengatakan bahwa hidup membosankan. Hidupmu sudah kehilangan warnanya. Namun mengapa begitu saja? Kau mengatakan bahwa dirimu keturunan bangsawan. Kau mengatakan dirimu lah yang terkuat. Apakah kau akan menghilang begitu saja? Apakah kau akan menjadi debu menghilang dari Dunia? Suatu aksi pengecut."

"engkau tidak tahu tentang apa-apa **Nak.** Jangan bicara seolah kau hidup seperti-ku. Kau tidak bisa memprovokasiku dengan omong kosong itu."

"aku akan buktikan bahwa Dunia itu tidak seperti yang kau lihat!"

Aneh. Mengapa aku melakukan ini? Mengapa aku mengatakan hal seperti ini kepada orang yang baru saja aku dengar. Mungkin memang benar apa yang dikatakan Shinobu, bahwa diriku magnet dari Keanehan. Hanya menunggu waktu agar dapat berinteraksi denganku. aku tidak menyangka, aku akan melakukan hal ini..

"katakan pada orang yang bersembunyi di Topeng Kebodohan. Dirimu tidak pantas berkata apa-apa Ningen. Dirimu hanyalah salah satu dari Keanehan yang mengundang keanehan."

Suara wanita itu makin lama makin serak. Bagaikan Suara setan yang memperingatkan dirimu akan kontrak yang akan mereka lakukan. Sebuah tantangan yang berani aku ambil. Karena itu adalah sisi alamiku. Yaitu, membantu Siapa saja sekuat yang aku bisa.

Kami pun berselisih. Saling berdebat. Pendapatku yang berbeda dan bertabrakan dengan dirinya. Semakin lama perdebatan kami menuju arah yang aneh. Semakin lama kami berdebat, semakin sering kami menemukan kesamaan kami. Semakin lama kami berbicara, semakin aku merasa dekat dengannya.

Dan itu menyenangkan. Sangat menyenangkan. Pertama kalinya aku menemukan seseorang seperti ini. Terserah dia bukan manusia. Terserah dia keanehan itu sendiri. Terserah, dia dikucilkan. Karena aku akan tetap menganggapnya sebagai teman bicara yang mengasikkan. Dan semakin lama kami berdebat, semakin cepat Dinding pertahanan Wanita itu runtuh. Menunjukkan wajah yang tidak pernah aku lihat. Menunjukkan emosinya sebagai ciptaan yang memiliki hati.

Meskipun menolak dikatakan seperti Manusia. Namun Shinobu bertingkah seperti manusia. Manusia menangis. Dan dirinya juga menangis.

Menangis Darah..

Tangisan yang menunjukkan seberapa besar penderitaan yang ia alami. Seberapa kesepiannya dirinya sebagai Vampir terakhir. Melihat dirinya yang menolak punah bersama Ras-nya. Yang menolak mengikuti waktu.

"hisap darahku, jika begitu, kau akan kembali hidup." Aku Memerintahkannya. Diriku mulai merasa menemukan benang merah diantara kami. Sebuah takdir yang mempertemukan Kai'i Vampir dan kepada seorang Manusia yang dikorbankan untuk kepentingan yang banyak. Seorang manusia yang kehilangan kebahagiannya untuk orang yang lain.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya aku mengorbankan diriku. Ini bukanlah pertama kalinya aku akan menderita untuk kebahagian orang lain. Satu penderitaan yang lagi masih bisa kutahan. Dan itulah...Shinobu. Meskipun dirinya mengatakan bahwa aku akan menyesal pada akhirnya. Namun aku mengambil tawaran itu. Aku ingin melihat dengan mata yang sama. Aku ingin melihat Dunia yang dia lihat.

Aku ingin melihat dunia yang kehilangan warna itu.

Dan taring itu sudah menemukan tempat dileherku. Rasa sakit yang tidak seberapanya. Darahku dihisap Shinobu. Diriku mulai merasakan kehilangan darah itu. Diriku mulai merasakan lemah. Seperti cangkang. Darahku mengalir ketubuh Shinobu.

Tubuh Shinobu yang pada awalnya dalam kondisi yang sangat buruk, mulai kembali.. Organnya yang hilang mulai kembali. Tubuhnya yang indah mulai terlihat dimataku yang berkunang-kunang. Setiap tegukan yang ditarik Shinobu, semakin aku merasakan perasaan itu. Diriku merasa aneh. Dingin. Tanganku serasa tidak bisa lagi merasakan dinginnya malam. Seperti mati rasa...

Semakin banyak darah yang diambil dariku. Semakin aku menjauh dari kata manusia. Keanehan yang memilih jatuh kedalam Keanehan yang lain. Tangannya yang lembut memeluk leherku. Bagaikan sepasang kekasih yang menghabiskan waktu bersama.

"kau akan mati, dan akan terlahir menjadi Keanehan yang baru. Kita bagaikan terikat, tidak bisa terpisahkan walau waktu berlalu. Kau akan melihat apa yang kulihat, dirimu akan mengerti apa yang kumaksud. Tantangan yang ingin kutujukkan padamu. Dunia ini membosankan."

Bagaikan sang Pelayan dan Tuannya. Akan selalu memiliki hubungan.

Dan pada hari itu aku menjadi Ka'i jenis Vampir. Keanehan yang memiliki pikiran sendiri. Namun kutukan baru telah menantiku. Kutukan yang akan membuat hidupku menderita. Yang akan membuatku melihat orang yang aku kenal menua dan mati. Meninggalkan aku dalam kesepian. 60 berbanding 40. Itulah diriku. Aku memilih menjadi itu...

60 persen Vampir. Dan 40 persen manusia. Suatu permintaanku sendiri, karena diriku masih ingin melihat matahari. Masih ingin merasakan hangat itu, meskipun tubuhku tidak bisa lagi merasakan suhu. Namun aku ingin itu. Aku tahu, aku akan mendapatkan sesuatu yang baru dari perubahan ini. Namun aku tak ambil peduli. Yang jelas aku telah menyelamatkan wanita ini.

Menyelamatkan wanita yang bisa membacaku bagaiakan buku. Khusus untuknya.

Meskipun aku dikatakan keanehan yang kotor, karena menolak perubahan seratus persen. Namun itulah ucapan yang dikatakan disaat vampir masih banyak. Sekarang, hanya diriku dan Shinobu Oshino.

Shinobu Oshino, bagaikan cerminan namanya. Seperti nama Kanjinya; Hati yang berada dibawah Pedang.

Matahari mulai terlihat di ufuk Timur. Shinobu melihatku dengan tersenyum. Wajahnya yang sangat cantik membuatku tersipu malu. Ini baru pertama kali aku rasakan dalam hidupku. Getaran yang baru pertama kali ini aku rasakan. Jika orang lain pernah mengorbankanku, sekarang,...aku ingin mengorbankan diriku untuk dirinya. Karena itu pilihanku..

Mengapa kau tidak sembunyi? Matahari sudah terbit! Apa kau mau mati?

Dan matahari menyinari kami. Entah mengapa, aku merasakan panas yang tidak biasa. Namun setelah beberapa menit, aku pun membuka mataku. Meskipun rasa sakit itu masih ada, namun aku masih bisa disinari matahari.

Mataku melebar, jantungku serasa ingin meledak. Mataku sibuk mencari kemana-mana. Mencari wanita itu, melihat diirinya tersenyum kepadaku.

"Shi,Shinobu...jangan katakan kau meninggalkanku?"

Matahari menyinariku sendiri, tanpa ada Shinobu. Apakah dia telah hilang bersama waktu. Hilang menjadi Debu dan meninggalkanku sendiri dengan kutukan ini?

"jangan berpikir aneh-aneh Naruto. Aku selalu disini, selalu bersamamu. Dibayanganmu" Suara itu seperti bisikan ditelingaku, namun aku tidak melihat Shinobu. Rasa lega menyelimutiku. Air mata jatuh dari pipiku. Atau lebih tepatnya...air mata darah keluar dari mataku.

Aku kemudian melihat kebawah, melihat bayanganku. Melihat bayanganku yang terkadang hilang dan pudar, terkadang membentuk bayangan tubuhku, dan terkadang menunjukkan bayangan wanita yang hanya kukenal satu malam itu.

Ini adalah perjalanan yang baru. Perjalanan dimana aku akan menjadi Ka'i seiring waktu. Mungkin sekarang aku akan tetap tinggal di Desa ini selama beberapa waktu dan kemudian menghilang. Mungkin pada suatu saat aku harus meninggalkan mimipiku menjadi Hokage. Mungkin jika beberapa tahun telah berlalu, aku harus pergi. Karena aku tidak mungkin kuat melihat teman-temanku menua dan mati, sedangkan aku...

Membeku didalam waktu, meskipun mencoba mengejar waktu. Namun jika Shinobu masih ingin bertahan denganku, mungkin ...Keabadian tidak terlalu buruk.

**Nama : Uzumaki Naruto. **

**Status : Gennin dari Konohagakure.**

**Umur : 15 tahun.**

**Ras : 60 persen vampire, 40 persen Manusia.**

**Cita-cita : ingin menjadi Hokage meskipun cuma sehari. Dan menemani Shinobu hingga waktu habis.**

**Alasan saya membuat cerita ini, karena saya tidak menemukan cerita Vampir yang bagus di Sek Naruto. Semuanya menuju kearah yang tak jelas dan berbau Yaoi. Dan cerita vampir tersebut hanya menceritakan Romance, Dan Vampir yang sering muncul di Novel untuk cewe remaja. Jadi saya ingin membuat cerita yang berdasarkan tema seperti ini. Cerita vampir dan Kai'i yang mengisahkan kesengsaraan mereka setelah waktu bukan menjadi masalah bagi mereka.**

**Review. Katakan pendapat kalian mengenai cerita ini. **


	2. chapter 2: perubahan

Bagi yang belum mengerti atau belum mengetahui siapa Shinobu, silahkan dicari di Google; **Kiss-Shot Acerola-Orion Heart-Under-Blade** (キスショット・アセロラオリオン・ハートアンダーブレード).

dan itulah perawakannya. Soal kepribadian; Kepribadian dan tingkah laku Shinobu sebelum mengecil tidak pernah diketahui. Jadi saya mencoba memberikan kepribadian menurut dari setiap pembicaraan mengenai masa lalu Shinobu.

**Chapter dua; silahkan baca.**

* * *

Terkadang sebuah rahasia lebih baik menjadi Rahasia. Tidak peduli seberapa pahit rahasia itu.

Itulah yang dipikirkan Naruto saat melihat cerminan dirinya pertama kali. Mata birunya terkadang berubah merah dan kemudian kembali lagi menjadi biru. Bukan karena pengaruh Kyuubi atau kemarahan yang berlebih . Namun akibat darah yang berada didalam dirinya berusaha mendominasi satu sama yang lain. Perasaan dingin yang tiada habisnya terus Naruto rasakan. Kulitnya yang seharusnya berwarna kini bagaikan memudar...pucat.

Naruto merasa itu efek dari perubahan itu.

Kau akan menyesalinya.

Ya, mungkin. Aku mungkin menyesal menyerah kepada kemanusianku. Mungkin aku melakukannya tanpa banyak pikir. Namun, mahluk apapun aku pada akhirnya...aku masih Uzumaki kemudian melirik tempat tidurku. Melihat wanita vampir itu sedang tidur dengan lelapnya. Dia tidur serasa tidak menghawatirkan apapun dan suara dengkuran halus membuatku tersenyum tipis.

Namanya Shinobu Oshino.

Keanehan yang berbentuk Vampir. Yang bertahan meskipun waktu sudah mendatanginya sendiri. Bertahan untuk melihat kompetisi diantara kami berdua. Aku kemudian mengambil Ranjang gulung yang berada dilemari. Sedikit berdebu dan sebagainya, dan kemudian aku meletakannya disamping tempat tidur yang saat ini ditiduri Shinobu.

"..donat..."

Bisikan itu membuatku melirik ke asal suara itu. Senyuman tidak bisa kutahan saat melihat aksi itu. Mengiggau dikala tidur, dan sepertinya Shinobu bermimpi tentang Donat. Satu-satunya jenis makanan yang ia sukai. Mungkin kesukaannya pada Donat itu bisa disamakan dengan kesukaanku pada Ramen.

Aku berbaring menatap cahaya lampu kamarku.

Pada awalnya aku tidak pernah percaya akan Dunia gaib dan sebagainya. Bahkan aku tidak pernah percaya akan adanya Tuhan ataupun Dewa. Diriku terlalu sibuk untuk memikirkan hal yang rumit seperti itu. Namun kenyataan sudah didepan mata. Seperti juga kutukan yang kuterima.

Meskipun diriku tidak terlihat kurus dan lemah. Betul, dari luar, orang bisa melihat bahwa diriku memiliki porsi tubuh layaknya para remaja seusiaku. Tidak ada yang salah. Namun itulah kelebihan dari kutukan itu sendiri.

Bagaikan batu besar yang terlihat besar, namun didalam batu itu sendiri tidak ada apa-apanya. Kelihatan padat, namun tidak berisi. Kehilangan volume. Itulah diriku. Jika diukur dengan timbangan, beratku paling tidak hanya berkisar 5-7 kilo. Bagaikan seorang bayi.

Seharusnya manusia sudah mati jika berat tubuhnya hanya berkisar seperti itu. Namun kenyataanya ada didepan mata. Ya, aku. Aku masih bisa melakukan kegiatan seperti layaknya orang normal dan melakukan tugas Ninjaku seperti biasa. Organ tubuhku masih lengkap dan berfungsi dengan baik. Namun berat itu sendiri seperti menghilang dengan misterius. Tubuhku menjadi sangat ringan.

Hanya dirimu yang bisa menolong dirimu sendiri. Kau harus menghilangkan pikiran buruk yang membuatmu menjadi keanehan itu. Atau kau, harus menerima keanehan itu dan mulai menganggapnya sebagai berkah.

Shinobu berkata padaku; kau akan mulai merasakan dirimu berubah. Kau akan mulai merasakan sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya bisa dirasakan manusia. Kau akan mulai melihat manusia bukan sebagai sejajar dengan dirimu...namun..

Sebagai makanan yang berjalan. Itu adalah insting alami yang dimiliki Vampir.

Pendengaranmu akan bekerja berkali lipat dari pada pendengaran biasa. Penglihatanmu akan lebih tajam berkali-kali lipat daripada manusia biasa . Insting-mu pada sekeliling mu akan lebih peka daripada biasanya.

Waw... aku tidak bisa menahan kesenanganku ketika mendengar hal itu. Sambil memijat daguku, aku kemudian membayangkan diriku yang hebat, luar biasa, keren, dan..apa sudah kubilang hebat? Senyum menyeringai ketika melihat wajah temanku ketika melihat kehebatanku.

Lagipula ini sudah dua tahun sejak aku pergi berlatih dengan Pertapa Genit. Meskipun tidak terlalu belajar banyak, namun aku sudah berkembang cukup jauh dari yang dulu. Memang tidak seperti yang kuharapkan, misalnya; belajar jurus keren dan mengaggumkan. Namun, aku hanya belajar mengenai menajamkan kemampuan yang aku punya dan menyempurnakannya.

Yap, seperti Rasengan. Malu rasanya jika tetap masih menggunakan Kage Bunshin untuk membantu. Dan dari latihan itu, sekarang aku, Uzumaki Naruto sudah bisa menggunakan Rasengan satu tangan.

Suatu keberhasilan yang patut aku banggakan dalam hidupku. Dalam beberapa bulan dengan ratusan klon, aku berlatih terus menggunakan bunshinku untuk menyemmpurnakan Rasengan satu tangan. Jika ditanya; apa kau tahu rahasia dari Kage Bunshin?' tentu saja aku akan jawab tahu. Jurus yang sudah menjadi andalanku, masa tidak tahu kelebihannya?

XXXX

"yo Naruto, Sakura"

"KAU TERLAMBAT!" teriak Sakura dengan suara kerasnya. Membuat Kakashi menggaruk kepalanya dengan senyum mata membentuk U.

Sedangkan aku hanya tersenyum ketika melihat tingkah antik dari Guru yang satu ini. Mungkin itu cara dirinya menyapa orang. Meskipun lucu, namun juga...membuat orang cepat tensi.

"maaf, maaf, tadi ada kucing hitam yang menghalangi jalanku, dan aku harus me-"

Ya seperti itulah, tidak pernah berubah.

Hari ini adalah hari dua aku berada di Konoha, hari kedua aku bertemu kembali dengan mereka yang kusebut...rekan. Perubahan sudah banyak terjadi, mereka yang dulunya sejajar denganku kini sudah melangkah lebih tinggi. Ada yang menjadi Chunin...ada juga yang menjadi Jounin. Mengapa aku merasa tertinggal? Perasaaan cemburu muncul dihatiku ketika memikirkan hal tersebut. Aku yang bercita-cita menjadi Hokage, sepertinya masih terpaku pada satu tititk.

Mencoba mengejar, namun hanya membeku ketika orang telah melewatiku.

Mungkin itu akibat aku pergi berlatih dengan Ero-sennin. Namun memang aku tidak dapat memutar kenyataan. Aku memang tidak terlalu peduli dengan sistem ranking Ninja.

Namun...

Perjalanan waktu itu bukan hanya untuk berlatih, namun juga untuk mencari obat untuk keanehan yang pertama aku dapat.

Mengapa aku pergi jika Medis paling baik berada ada di Konoha?-karena Tsunade bukanlah orang yang tepat untuk jenis ini. Tsunade hanya bisa menyembuhkan penyakit tubuh. Namun...penyakit supernatural? Tentu saja tidak.

Mataku terkadang melirik Guru dan Nenek Tsunade. Mereka memperhatikanku! Sesuatu yang membuatku cemas. Paranoid!

Apakah mereka mulai menyadari keanehanku?

_'tes seperti dahulu, kami harus bisa mengambil bel yang tergantung pada pinggangnya. Dengan kemungkinan keberhasilang 70 persen ditambah dengan persiapan yang matang, maka ujian ini akan mudah. Namun Hatake Kakashi bukanlah seorang Ninja yang mudah untuk dikalahkan. Pengalaman...kekuatan...itu dirinya. Namun jika Sakura bisa melakukannya dengan benar...berpikir, berpikir!'_

"kalian tentu saja masih mengingat tes ini? Peraturannya masih sama dengan yang dahulu." Kakashi kemudian mengambil buku pornonya dan membacanya tanpa peduli. "dan kali ini...datanglah dengan keinginan membunuh"

_Apakah_ _sebegitu rendahnya kau dihadapan kami? Sehingga kau meremehkan kami dengan kelakuanmu..._

Kemarahan serasa muncul dihatiku. Mengapa aku begini?

_Terlalu sensitif._

"tiga...dua...satu..MULAI!"

Mata Kakashi kemudian melihat lapangan yang kosong. 'jadi mereka bersembunyi' dirinya kemudian mencoba merasakan keberadaan dua murid imutnya. Sakura... ia menemukannya.

Pikiran Kakashi kemudian menuju Naruto. Ia mencoba merasakan keberadaan Naruto.

Seharusnya ini mudah...

Seharusnya Naruto dapat ditemukan karena Kapasitas Chakranya yang besar...

Namun mengapa ia tidak dapat merasakan keberadaan muridnya yang satu ini? Perasaaan bangga muncul dihatinya. Sejauh inikah Naruto telah berkembang?

XXX

Aku mencoba mengontrol nafasku dengan alami. Mencoba berkonsentrasi dengan berbaur dengan alam.

*POOF!*

"Kau tahu apa yang kau lakukan. Lakukan dengan benar." Aku berkata kepada bayanganku.

Melihat satu langkah sudah ditentukan, aku kemudian menyiapkan beberapa rencana untuk menjadi cadangan, jika rencana pertama gagal.

Kakashi kemudian merasakan Kunai yang menerjang dirinya. Dengan cekat, ia kemudian menunduk menghindari Kunai tersebut tanpa melihat. Matanya kemudian melebar kedua kalinya ketika melihat salah satu Kunai yang tertancap dipohon tersebut memiliki kertas...

*boom!*

Kakashi yang tidak terluka kemudian muncul beberapa meter dari ledakan_ 'waw...dia menganggap serius bagian dengan keinginan membunuh'_

"namun menyerang seperti itu..." Kakashi kemudian melempar beberapa Shuriken ke arah pohon tempat berasalnya Kunai tersebut. "...sama saja memberi tahu posisimu"

_'jadi hanya Kage Bunshin..'_

Mata Kakashi kali ini melebar ketika melihat belasan Shuriken menuju arahnya. Dan tentu saja, disetiap Shuriken terdapat kertas ledakan. Dengan cepat, Kakashi melompat jauh dan melihat Shuriken yang tertancap ditanah tersebut _'tidak meledak!?'_

Perasaan Kakashi mulai aneh ketika melihat tipuan kecil itu.

"hyaah!"

Mata Kakashi melebar ketika melihat empat Sakura yang menuju dirinya dengan tinju yang siap menghancurkan.

_'tunggu dulu, Sakura tidak pernah bisa menggunakan Kage Bunshin. Berarti ini Naruto, tapi kemungkinan mereka berkerjasama sangat besar. Dengan Kage Bunshin dan henge, Naruto kemudian meniru Sakura. Jika predeksiku benar, Sakura mungkin berbaur dengan salah satu Klon. Pintar sekali!'_

Beberapa pukulan dapat dihindari Kakashi dengan mudah.

Mata Kakashi melotot seiring waktu ketika melihat ketiga sakura menyeringai. Dan kemudian menarik roknya keatas..

'oh jangan bilang!' pikiran kotor telah memasuki otak Kakashi ketika melihat tingkah Sakura yang mengelilinginya.

Namun ketika melihat apa yang dibalik Rok tersebut...

*BOOM!*

Tsunade hanya tercengah ketika melihat hal tersebut. Inikah Naruto? Strategi yang cemerlang ... yang tidak pernah ia kira dari anak berambut kuning tersebut. Menggunakan sisi alami Kakashi yang mesum, Naruto kemudian mengecoh Kakashi dengan aksi itu. _'namun jika tiga dari empat klon tersebut meledak, jadi klon yang satunya..'_

Kakashi kemudian menarik salah satu Kaki didalam kubangan asap

"hebat tapi...ini sudah selesai Naruto.." Ujar Kakashi dengan senyum mata kepada klon berbentuk Sakura tersebut. "memang strategi yang hebat, tapi strategi mu masih memiliki kekurangan, kau seharusnya tahu, jika tiga dari empat bayangan meledak, jadi yang terakhir tentu saja akan ketahuan.. "

"siapa bilang ini sudah selesai?"

Mata Kakashi melebar ketika melihat Naruto yang seharusnya sebenarnya menjadi asap _'kage bunshin lagi!?'_

"shanaroo!"

Kakashi dengan refleks yang cepat kemudian menghindar dari serangan Sakura, dan mendarat tepat diatas belasan shuriken yang sebelumnya sepertinya gagal meledak. Melihat hancurnya permukaan tanah membuatnya keringat dingin _'sepertinya aku harus serius'_

Belum sempat Kakashi membuka mata yang tertutupnya. Matanya melebar ketika melihat shuriken yang tadinya tidak meledak tersebut kini berubah menjadi belasan Naruto dan menyerangnya...spesifiknya bel.

Melihat jarak yang dekat itu, Kemudian Kakashi menjadi agresif dan mulai menyerang balik klon tersebut.

"Rasengan!"

Mendengar jurus yang sangat ia kenali itu, membuat Kakashi langsung melompat kelangit dan memberikan perhatiannya kepada Naruto yang menyebutkan itu. Namun ia tidak menemukan apa-apa. Hanya Klon yang tersenyum dengan konyolnya sambil mengayun-ayunkan tangannya.

Namun kali ini Kakashi hanya bisa menatap dengan bodoh ketika melihat Sakura yang menerjang dirinya. Kakashi tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa diudara. Menangkis serangan Sakura sama saja dengan permintaan mati. Kakashi dengan cepat kemudian mengutarakan jurus pengganti, dan mengganti dirinya dengan belahan kayu...

Namun ketika ia berganti tempat, dirinya sudah dihadapkan dengan belasan Kunai lagi, dengan kecepatan tinggi, Kakashi kemudian menghindar dan menangkis beberapa Kunai.

"sudah cukup bermainnya" Kakashi kemudian menaikkan pelindung kepalanya. Dan menggunakan mata Sharingannya...

"kau terlalu terkecoh Sensei..."

Kakashi dengan cepat memutar balik dan menangkis serangan Naruto dengan Kunai. Dirinya keringat jatuh ketika melihat apa yang dipegang Naruto. Bukkannya Kunai...namun...pisau bedah. Mata Kakashi kemudian melebar ketika melihat Naruto menghilang dari hadapannya. Mata sharingannya kesulitan mencari Naruto..

_'cepat sekali!?'_ Kakashi hanya tercengang sambil menangkis serangan Naruto yang sangat cepat. Berkali-kali Kakashi merasa kewalahan_, mengerikan_.

_'hanya karena Sharingan...hanya karena mata ini aku bisa memprediksi kecepatan Naruto!'_

Kali ini Kakashi berubah serius ketika melihat tangan Naruto yang penuh akan senjata tajam dengan berbagai jenis macam. Setiap belahan jari Naruto, terdapat senjata...dan itu tajam.

"mengapa kau berhenti menggunakan strategi dan menyerang langsung Naruto?"

Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis ketika mendengar pertanyaan itu. Sambil memutar-mutar belasan senjata tajam tersebut, ia berkata...

"terkadang didalam catur, jika permainan sudah sangat memanas...lebih baik melempar balik papan meja tersebut."

"jadi kau menyerah? Makanya kau langsung melakukan dengan cara ini?"

"tidak, aku hanya bercanda. Aku hanya mengatakan apa yang berada didalam pikiranku. Namun ketika kau memutuskan membalik-hamburkan meja catur...itu juga disebut dengan ... Strategi."

Mata Kakashi melebar untuk kesekian kalinya. Dirinya kemudian melihat beberapa kunai yang seharusnya berada tertancap dipohon belakangnya..hilang. Dan juga merasakan kesunyian dari sesuatu yang berbunyi di pinggannya.

Dan ketika melihat Sakura yang muncul disamping Naruto dengan bel. Dirinya hanya bisa tersenyum. Rasa bangga...

Iya, rasa bangga itu muncul didalam hatinya ketika melihat peningkatan jauh oleh kedua muridnya. Strategi yang sangat matang. Dan baru kini ia menyadari, bahwa setiap serangan yang dilakukan kedua muridnya itu dilakukan dengan tujuan membawanya kesudut. Membuatnya mengikuti permainan pikiran Naruto..

Tidak ada jurus hebat atau pergerakan yang mengaggumkan. Hanya jurus basis.

Namun jika digunakan dengan benar, maka jurus seperti itu pun bisa menjadi senjata paling berbahaya.

_'Naruto bisa menutup kekurangannya. Kepintaran yang hebat. Dua tahun ternyata membuatnya lebih dewasa. Pikirannya juga mulai berubah...entah apa yang ia lakukan selama dua tahun itu?..namun aku berterimakasih dengan apa yang terjadi selama dua tahun itu.'_

Xxxx

Sakura hanya tersenyum lebar. Dirinya kemudian terkadang memberikan lirikan kepada Naruto.

Inikah Naruto? Dirinya sudah berbeda dari dulu. Strategi yang diberikan Naruto membuatnya tercengang. Rasa tak percaya itu membuat dirinya susah keluar dari ingatan masa lalunya. Tidak pernah menyangka bahwa Naruto bisa melakukan hal sehebat ini.

Matanya kemudian melirik Naruto yang terdiam, melihat ekspresi Naruto yang serius membuatnya tersenyum lagi_ 'sepertinya...Naruto memang berubah'_

_'sasuke...' _

_'Semoga dengan ini, kami bisa membawamu kembali ke Konoha.'_

Niat muncul didalam hati Sakura, untuk merayakan kedatangan rekan/teman yang baru datang dari dua tahun diluar Konoha tersebut. Tentu saja Naruto akan suka..

"Naruto mau kutraktir Ramen?"

Naruto melirik Sakura, ekspresi serius itu kemudian mulai jatuh perlahan. Digantikan...dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

"maaf, Sakura. Bukan maksud menolak ajakanmu, namun aku sedang sibuk. Maaf sekali" Ujar Naruto dengan tatapan minta maaf. Naruto kemudian berlari kecil menuju arah lain.

"mungkin lain kali"

Sakura terdiam. Baru memproses apa yang dikatakan Naruto.

Naruto tidak pernah menolak dengan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan ramen. Ia akan selalu menerima ajakan itu..

Naruto tidak pernah menolak berkencan dengan dirinya. _Meskipun itu Cuma makan..._

Entah mengapa, rasa aneh berada didadanya. Perasaan yang tidak pernah dirasakannya semenjak Sasuke beranjak pergi dari Desa. Perasaan yang memudar. Dan bagaiakan memudar ditiup angin.

Perkataan itu masih terngiang di telinga Sakura. Mungkin Naruto sudah melupakan perasaan itu...

Mungkin dirinya yang terlalu lama. Mungkin dirinya yang terlalu berharap banyak. Melupakan perasaan orang lain hanya karena keegoisan diri. Melupakan bahwa orang juga dapat mencari hal yang baru. Dirinya menganggap ia akan tetap sama. Dirinya menganggap semua tidak berubah dan berharap semua akan baik-baik saja.._seperti dulu_. Namun itu hanya imajinasi dari keegoisan diri_. Maaf..aku menyesal_

Naruto tidak seperti dulu. Meskipun itu kesalahan diri, namun nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Kesalahan tidak bisa diperbaiki. Salah diri, tidak pernah merespon perasaan itu.

Sakura hanya manusia, dengan perasaan manusia.

Tidak akan pernah mengerti dengan perasaan mereka yang _terpaksa_ menjadi Monster. Hanya Monster yang mengerti Monster.

_'Naruto telah berubah. Aku tidak tahu harus bersyukur, atau...'_

Perpecahan itu sudah terlihat sejak dulu. Mungkin dirinya yang terlalu bodoh untuk mengacuhkan itu. Menganggap badai yang akan berlalu.

Tapi..badai itu tidak pernah berhenti.

**_XXX_**

"hebat, hebat.. engkau telah belajar dengan cepat...Naruto-kun"

Suara itu membuatku merinding. Suara hembusan nafas yang berada dileherku membuatku merasa aneh. Merasakan perasaan itu lagi. Membuatku tidak bisa menatap wanita itu dimata. Kedua tangan yang memeluk leherku dari belakang membuatku merasa aneh. Perasaan hangat ditengah dinginnya tubuh kami bagaikan pemanas alami. Yang tidak ingin kulepaskan.

"Tapi...terimakasih, Shinobu"

Rambut pirang emas itu menghalangi wajahku untuk melihat dirinya. Wangi shampoo yang dikeluarkan dari rambutnya membuatku menarik nafas dengan dalam. Menghisap semua keharuman yang disediakan. Baju piyama itu membuatku sulit memandangnya..

Baju piyama punyaku, yang bergaris, biasa. Namun ketika Shinobu memakainya... bagaikan sesuatu yang jauh dari kata biasa.

Bagaikan memeluk tubuhnya, memberikan ku pandangan penuh akan bentuk tubuhnya yang sempurna.

Aku pun membalik badanku, menatap Shinobu. Menatap matanya yang berwarna kuning. Aneh...kau vampir tapi matamu tidak merah? Pertanyaan bodoh memecah kesunyian kamar. Mencoba membuat percakapan, namun bagaiakan orang bodoh..

Sulit, ya sulit sekali. Dalam hidupku berbicara dengan wanita merupakan sesuatu yang sulit. Tidak pernah ada yang memberi tahu padaku bagaimana caranya. Dan aku hanya menatap mereka dengan apa yang kubisa.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Pertanyaan itu membuatku terdiam sebentar. Menatap matanya yang penuh akan perhatian...

Bagaimana ya? Apa yang harus kukatakan?- apa harus kubilang, bahwa sinar matahari membuatku lelah? Apa harus kukatakan; bahwa aku melihat leher rekanku dengan niat jahat?-haruskah kukatakan; tenggorokanku aku haus? Bahkan air pun tidak bisa menghapus rasa itu?- Harus kah kukatakan; bahwa aku mulai melihat manusia dengan pandangan berbeda?

Apa perlu, aku katakan bahwa aku mulai merasa berbeda...jauh?

Kekhwatiran yang tidak pernah ada habisnya. Perubahan yang sangat cepat untuk bisa kuterima. Perasaan saat dirimu mulai berubah dan kau tidak bisa mencegahnya...

"engkau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan hal seperti itu. Kau tidak akan berubah. Kau tidak akan menjadi apa-apa, jika dirimu tidak menginginkan itu. Kau akan menjadi apa yang kau mau. Bukan apa yang terjadi padamu yang membuat dirimu berubah. Yang membuat dirimu berubah adalah apa yang kau pikirkan.."

Ujar wanita itu tanpa melihatku. Merasakan dirinya mulai menaiki diriku. Merasakan hangatnya kedinginan kami. Wajahnya disandarkan pada leherku. Dadaku merasakan sesuatu yang lembut itu...

"kau mesum.."

Ingin aku memprotes hal itu. Namun kata-kata tidak mau keluar dari mulutku. Mengapa?

Karena aku tidak bisa menemukan kesalahan dalam apa yang ia ucapkan. Memang, aku berpikir kotor..Namun siapa yang disalahkan? Diriku remaja normal. Masih dalam proses pertumbuhan. Hormon yang perlu kau salahkan! Dan juga salahkan tubuhmu yang membuatku tidak bisa tidur dengan lelap!

"jadi tubuhku yang salah? Mengapa kau tidak bilang?"

Jantungku berdetak kencang. Mendengar suara sensual yang membuat otak-ku panas. Pipiku yang merah tentu saja akan membuat Shinobu tertawa. Namun siapa yang bisa menyalahkanmu?

Ketika dirimu melihat Wanita yang memberikan sedikit pandangan dari belahan dadanya dan...senyuman menggoda itu. _Buruk! Buruk, Naruto!_

Wajah Shinobu yang hanya beberapa centimeter dari wajahku.

Nafas yang mulai kurasakan...

Perasaan yang ingin keluar dari dada ini...

"Narut!- oh, astaga!"

Mataku melebar dengan cepat ketika mendengar suara terkejut itu. Suara yang sangat kukenal dengan baik. Dengan tatapan yang sangat terkejutnya, aku menatap Kakashi yang membeku diluar jendela apartemenku.

"sensei!?"

**XXXXX**

Kakashi berjalan dengan ...lamban.

Sesuatu membuatnya tidak bersemangat. Kekuatan aneh membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak dengan cepat. Kejadian itu serasa berulang-ulang dikepalanya. Naruto dan wanita cantik di satu ranjang...hampir itu-itu.

_'aku kalah?...Naruto..dan wanita cantik?-dan aku?'_

Naruto hanya bisa berkeluh ketika melihat gurunya yang berjalan dengan awan hitam suntuk.

Dirinya tidak pernah menyangka kejadian ini akan terjadi. Dirinya tidak pernah mengira bahwa Kakashi dari beribu orang. Rahasia yang seharusnya hanya berada didirinya.

"Naruto..kau mendahuluiku..."suara Serak Kakashi.

"itu hanya takdir Kakashi-sensei. Kurasa kau pasti akan menemukan seorang wanita yang menyukaimu...dan juga hobi anehmu"

Air mata Kakashi mengalir lebih deras ketika mendengar perkataan Naruto. Itu ejekan! Awas kau Naruto! Suatu saat-

Suatu saat, jika ada wanita yang mencintai dirinya dan kekurangan yang ia punya...

Mungkin itu mengambil waktu yang cukup lama sebelum hal itu terjadi.

"jadi katakan Naruto; apakah wanita ini Ninja atau warga sipil?"

Aku kemudian melirik Sensei. Mengapa bertanya seperti ini?

Melihat wajah Naruto yang curiga itu kemudian membuat Kakashi tertawa halus.

"ah, tidak,tidak. Aku tidak mempunyai rencana apa-apa. Kebahagian itu pantas untuk dirimu Naruto." Jawab Kakashi dengan jujur. Dirinya senang, anak dari Gurunya telah menemukan sesuatu yang bisa membendung penderitaan yang ia miliki. Yang bisa membuat Naruto lebih merasakan kebebasan kecil dari beban yang dipikulnya.

"ah, iya. Dia hanya warga sipil, bukan Ninja" Jawabku dengan sedikit kaku.

"apakah dia tahu, apa yang kau tanggung?"

"ya, dia tahu. Aku menemukan satu orang lagi yang menerimaku apa adanya. Dan yang satu ini lebih spesial dari kalian.."

Kakashi hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Mata tersenyum sambil membayangkan kebahagiaan yang diterima Naruto.

"selamat, Naruto. Kuharap kau bisa menjaga apa yang merangkul hatimu."

"kuharap begitu..."

**XXXXX**

Aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Pikiranku merasa hancur saat mendengar kabar itu..

Aku tidak bisa menerima kejadian ini...

Aku tidak mengira, dia yang terlebih dahulu..

Aku tidak sadar, bahwa mataku terkadang berubah warna...

Aku tidak sadar, bayanganku terkadang menghilang. Aku tidak sadar, bahwa mereka melihat semua itu. Dan aku tidak peduli..

Mereka memberikanku tatapan khawatir. Namun, aku hanya membeku. Membayangkan nasib teman yang menanggung beban yang sama dengan-ku. Aku tidak bisa diam. Setiap detik yang berlalu, maka disetian detik itu, jiwa Gaara semakin memudar dari permukaan bumi.

Gaara, Monster yang baru belajar menjadi Manusia. Monster yang mencoba mengerti perasaan manusia. Suatu keanehan yang telah sembuh dari penyakitnya, dan mencoba menjalani senormal yang ia bisa..._'dasar sampah! Beraninya mahluk rendahan itu!'_

Aku tidak menyadari, bahwa cara pandangku akan manusia mulai berubah...

"hokage-sama!"

formalitas diperlukan. Itulah yang perlu kuajari. Tidak menggunakan panggilan yang biasa aku gunakan. Ini bukanlah waktunya untuk bermain-main. Aku perlu pergi menyelamatkan Gaara! Dan mendorong Rasengan ketempat matahari tidak terbit!

"diam Naruto! Aku sudah tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Tugas baru untuk Tim Kakashi; kalian akan pergi Ke suna dan mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dan mengabarkannya kembali ke Konoha, setelah itu kalian akan membantu Suna jika ada terjadi apa-apa!"

"**siap!"**

aku berharap aku tidak terlambat, aku berharap agar hal terburuk tidak terjadi...

Karena, hanya Monster yang bisa melindungi Monster.

Dan hanya Monster yang bisa menolong Monster.

* * *

**soal fic lain, masih gantung. Karena kesibukan pribadi dan sebagainya. Memang ada yang sudah ditulis hingga setengah chapter(1500-2000 words). Namun entah seberapa lama itu pun, saya akan mengupdate cerita saya sampai tamat! *suer!***

**review please~ jika ada pertanyaan silahkan diutarakan lewat Pm atau Review. Tanggapan, kritik, pujian akan diterima dengan baik oleh saya. Asalkan memiliki alasan yang mendasar..**

**Kristoper21 out!**


	3. Chapter 3: permulaan

**chapter 3: kami datang!**

* * *

Perasaan yang berkecamuk didalam dirinya tidak bisa ia hentikan. Pikirannya terbang jauh memikirkan kejadian yang baru terjadi tersebut. Nafasnya yang terasa sesak saat mendengarkan informasi itu. Tidak pernah ia pikirkan, bahwa orang seperti Gaara akan tertangkap oleh Akatsuki. Namun, wajahnya hanya bisa merengut ketika memikirkan itu...

'_Akatsuki, bukanlah organisasi yang bisa diremehkan..'_

Itulah yang selalu terulang didalam batinnya. Perkataan Jiraiya mengenai Organisasi yang mengincar Jinchuriki. Mendengar betapa seriusnya Jiraiya berkata pada dirinya pada waktu itu membuat dirinya merasa lebih dingin daripada yang biasanya.

Dengan ekspresi penuh keseriusan, Naruto kemudian mengambil Tas miliknya. Tas yang berisikan perlatan Ninja yang ia perlukan. Memeriksa sekali lagi, apakah ada yang tertinggal. Naruto kemudian mengangguk pada dirinya sendiri, menyiapkan mental yang kuat agar dirinya dapat melewati semua rintangan yang menghalang dirinya saat akan menyelamatkan Gaara.

Mengunci pintu Apartemen-nya. Naruto kemudian melihat langit yang cerah, merasakan efek samping dari panas matahari terhadap kulitnya. Berdoa kepada dirinya sendiri, agar cuaca cerah tersebut membawakan hasil yang sama dengan misinya. Dengan menarik nafas, Naruto kemudian melesat ke Udara..

Menuju Gerbang Konoha.

"Semua sudah siap?"

Naruto tidak memberikan suara, namun mengangguk. Menatap Gurunya yang baru pertama kali datang ...tepat waktu. Dirinya tidak akan membuat pertanyaan atau sindiran mengenai ketepatan waktu itu. Karena ini adalah misi yang sangat penting..

Sang Hokage juga berada disitu, memastikan agar tim Kakashi berangkat dengan tepat. Naruto tidak memperhatikan perbincangan antara mereka. Yang hanya ada satu dalam kepalanya adalah; segera ketempat tujuan.

"Naruto, lakukan yang terbaik"

Dirinya hanya melihat orang yang berbicara itu dengan tatapan serius, dan kemudian memberikan senyum tipis "tentu saja!" kebulatan tekad sudah tercipta dihatinya. Namun, mendengar Iruka mendukungnya membuatnya tersenyum.

Mata Naruto beralih kepada orang yang baru datang tersebut. Melihat sosok Pria tinggi yang berbicara dengan Tsunade. Ya...Ero-sannin.

"kau tahu bukan? Ini misi yang sangat berbahaya, Naruto.."

Pertanyaan itu membuat Naruto terdiam sejenak.

"dan kau juga tahu bukan? Gaara adalah temanku! Tidak mungkin aku hanya diam saja, tidak berbuat apa-apa, sedangkan Gaara tidak tahu entah dimana!"

"namun, berhati-hatilah dengan mereka, Naruto. Mereka juga mengejar orang sepertimu" wajah Jiraiya kini telah menjadi serius.

"aku tahu. Namun, bagaimana-pun juga aku harus melakukan ini..dan kali ini, aku yang akan datang mengejar mereka!"

"ya,ya.. aku tahu itu. Kuakui; kau sekarang sudah lebih kuat Naruto. Kau melebihi perkiraanku pada saat kau berlatih, kau sudah lebih dewasa daripada waktu itu, namun, seberapa kuatnya kau dari sekarang.. akan ada orang yang akan lebih kuat darimu. Kau tidak boleh lengah, kau tidak boleh bimbang...dan kau tidak boleh kehilangan kendali akan kemarahanmu. Kemarahan, bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa membuat menang dalam pertarungan."

Jiraiya kemudian mengeluarkan senyum menyeringai yang lebar

"ingat, tetap tenang dan berpikir dengan logika, bukan dengan mengikuti hati yang penuh akan emosi yang tidak stabil!"

Naruto hanya menundukkan kepalanya, menyerap semua apa yang diutarakan oleh salah satu orang terkuat yang dimiliki Konoha tersebut. Nasehat itu dimasukkan kedalam hatinya...

"Naruto, jika keadaan benar-benar mendesak...gunakan jurus itu. Aku sudah mempunyai kepercayaan kepadamu."

**Xxxxx**

Angin hutan yang membasuh tubuhnya bagaikan membantu setiap langkahnya. Pepohonan besar yang selalu terlewati menjadi tumpuan lompat. Mata Naruto melihat kebelekang, melihat kedua rekan satu Timnya. Melihat mereka berusaha mengejar dirinya yang mulai menjauh. Tubuh yang ringan itu membuat dirinya bebas..

Bebas bagaikan burung di Udara, yang tidak memiliki batas langit. Setiap gerakan yang dilakukannya hanya menghisap sedikit dari tenaga yang ia miliki. Kecepatan penuh tanpa batas..

Namun Naruto menghentikan langkahnya, mendarat didahan pohon dan mencari posisi yang aman, dan kemudian melirik kebawah. Melihat Sakura yang berbicara dengan Temari. Dari raut wajah terkejut Temari, tidak salah lagi, ia belum tahu akan kejadian ini.

"Tiga hari. Tiga hari, adalah waktu yang diperlukan untuk mencapai Suna, kita harus cepat"

Tidak perlu memberikan jawaban, keempat Ninja tersebut kemudian melaju cepat, menuju arah yang telah mereka tentukan.

Naruto mempercepat laju larinya. Lamban sekali...itu adalah yang berada dipikirannya pada saat ini. Jika diberikan kesempatan, maka dirinya akan langsung melaju dengan kecepatan penuhnya. Mata Naruto kemudian melirik kebelakang, melihat ketiga Ninja yang mulai jauh didepan mata. Ekspresi wajahnya berubah menjadi masam, tidak merasa perasaan itu muncul kembali. Eskpresi berubah menjadi ukiran batu kekesalan, dan dengan menghela nafas, Naruto kemudian memperlambat laju larinya...

"Naruto...meskipun aku bilang kita harus cepat, namun membelah formasi tim bukanlah hal yang bagus. Jangan terlalu panas...bukankah Jiraiya-sama mengatakan ini kepadamu?" Ujar Kakashi dengan nada menasehati saat telah bisa berlari dengan jarak dua meter dibelakang Naruto.

Namun, ketika melihat mata Naruto...dirinya hanya bisa terdiam.

Mata merah, ekspresi yang berbeda jauh dengan Naruto yang selama ini ia lihat_ 'apakah Kyuubi?...tapi mengapa ada yang berbeda?'_

Temari, dan Sakura hanya terdiam melihat perubahan pada Naruto. Tidak berani membuka mulut, karena perasaan berat yang terasa pada tubuh mereka pada saat mata itu terlihat oleh mata mereka. Seperti...menghisap jiwa mereka.

"itu berarti ke-daifanmu, Kakashi. Jika kau tidak bisa mengejar, maka itu adalah kesalahanmu..."

Suara itu terdengar sangat dingin. Nada suara yang berbeda jauh dengan Naruto yang mereka dengar, tidak ada kehangatan itu sama sekali. Mengutarakan kata-kata itu seperti itu adalah kenyataan Dunia ini...

Kakashi hanya terdiam mendengar perkataan Naruto. _'sepertinya Kyuubi bertingkah..'_

Tidak mungkin Naruto akan berkata sedingin itu kepada dirinya. Kemungkinan yang sangat kecil terjadi jika orang yang tersebut adalah Naruto, namun jika...pengaruh dari Kyuubi. Kakashi kemudian memberikan catatan kepada dirinya, untuk memberi tahu sikap Naruto.

Naruto kemudian mengambil langkah lagi, diikuti ketiga Ninja tersebut. Hening, hanya suara derap kaki terkadang saat menyentuh dahan pohon...

"Tahukah kau, aku adalah orang yang sama seperti Gaara?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Sakura terdiam, dan membuat Temari terkejut. Namun, tidak mengutarakan kata apappun. Memilih membiarkan Naruto berbicara..

"kami sama, karena kami memiliki Monster yang terkurung didalam tubuh kami. Menjadi Manusia pengorbanan. Itulah aku dan Gaara..." wajah Naruto kemudian berubah menjadi pahit "dan monster itulah yang mereka kejar..."

"membuatku muak, akan perkataan mereka. Memperlakukan kami seperti Monster hanya karena kutukan yang diberikan oleh orang yang menyegel Takdir kami. Memperlakukan kami seperti senjata. Memperlakukan kami..seperti kami dibawah mereka! Tidak tahu diri!"

Kemarahan yang tertanam tersebut, akhirnya memunculkan wujudnya. Aura hitam, yang bagaikan percikkan api muncul dikakinya..

Bukan merah.

'_Monster?...jadi, seperti diriku. Aku juga terlahir sebagai Monster..'_ ucapan tersebut terngiang dibenak Naruto..

"Dan...karena itulah aku sama dengan Gaara. Dia memiliki hidup yang lebih mengerikan daripada diriku. Dan disaat dia mengerti apa rasa hidup sesungguhnya... Organisasi itu merenggutnya!"

'_bagi mereka, aku hanyalah Momento dari apa yang mereka ingin hancurkan pada waktu yang telah berlalu..'_

'_jadi, apa tujuan dari keberadaanku?'_

'_disaat aku memikirkannya...aku tidak menemukan jawaban akan pertanyaan itu.'_

'_mengapa hidup? Jika tidak bisa menemukan tujuan hidup?'_

Mengingat kembali masa lalunya yang kelam. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan Gaara, namun perbedaan itu kemudian mulai muncul dengan waktu yang berlalu. Dirinya perlahan mendapatkan orang yang bisa dikatakan teman. Menjadi tujuan hidupnya. Jika, orang tersebut tidak ada didalam hidupnya...mungkin ia tidak akan berbeda jauh dengan Gaara..

Dan, Gaara?- ia memiliki masa lalu yang sama. Namun, jika waktu telah menyembuhkan rasa kesepian didalam hatinya.

... Gaara?

Ia tetap seperti dulu...

_**Sendiri... **_

"karena itu! Aku tidak bisa diam begini saja!-aku memiliki kekuatan untuk melakukan apa yang benar, memiliki kekuatan yang cukup untuk menyelamatkan orang yang mengalami penderitaan yang lebih besar dariku!" Naruto kemudian memberikan Kakashi tatapan serius "jadi, jika kau katakan aku terlalu panas...apakah itu salah?"

"kita tenang, dan diam bagaikan Kura-kura. Sedangkan waktu telah mengejar Gaara! Dan karena itu aku tidak bisa diam saja! "

"karena, kali ini aku akan menyelamatkannya!"

'_karena, hanya Monster yang bisa menyelamatkan Monster...'_

Ucapan tersebut bagaikan kaset rusak didalam benak Temari. Tidak mau berhenti...selalu terulang-ulang...hingga membuat dirinya mengingat seluruh perkataan itu. Membuat dirinya mengerti dari setiap makna kata yang diucapkan Naruto. Disini, ada seorang Ninja asing yang mengerti adiknya melebihi dirinya sendiri. Melebihi dari orang yang mengenalnya sejak lahir.

Perasaan takut, jijik itu dulu pernah ada saat bersama Jinchuuriki dari Monster itu...

Dan dirinya merasa jijik kepada dirinya sendiri, karena memikirkan hal seperti itu. Tidak pernah mencoba mengerti perasaan Adiknya..dan mempercayai apa yang dikatakan orang. Bodoh...ya, sangat bodoh.

Dirinya merasa cemburu, ya. Dirinya merasa cemburu karena ada orang lain yang mengerti keluarganya daripada dirinya sendiri. Namun, masa lalu memang tidak bisa diubah. Tidak bisa diputar balik. Yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini hanyalah..

Mencoba memperbaiki hubungan keluarga yang rusak itu. Meskipun telah melakukannya setelah kejadian itu. Namun sepertinya itu adalah kurang..

Temari kemudian melihat Naruto yang berlari jauh didepan. Senyum sedih muncul diwajahnya..

'terimakasih...Naruto.'

Waktu berlalu dengan cepat, akhirnya bantuan dari Konoha yaitu Tim Kakashi dan Temari sampai ke Suna. Meskipun pada awalnya terjadi kesalah pahaman antara seorang Nenek tua dan Kakashi, namun kesalahpahaman itu akhirnya bisa diselesaikan dengan baik-baik. Kondisi Kankuro yang memburuk akibat dari racun yang diterimanya dari pertarungan dengan Sasori, membuatnya nyawanya dalam bahaya. Tidak ada Ninja-Medis Suna yang berhasil melakukan pengobatan karena keterbatasan pengetahuan. Namun, Sakura...

Ia berhasil dengan mudah. Naruto hanya tersenyum melihat keberhasilan rekannya tersebut. Dirinya tidak menyangka, Sakura akan berkembang sepesat ini.

Naruto kemudian memilih keluar. Menikmati udara malam...yang dingin. Memberikan ruang, bagi Kakashi dan Sakura untuk melakukan tugas yang memerlukan keahlian mereka. Sedangkan dirinya hanyalah seorang Gennin.. hanya mengikuti perintah atasan. Menyedihkan...

Naruto menyandarkan punggungnya kedinding dan melihat kelangit malam. Bintang dengan jelas bisa ia lihat dari kejauhan sini.

Dan rasa itu datang lagi...

Naruto mencoba menelan ludahnya. Mencoba membasahi tenggorokannya yang kering. Perasaan itu semakin lama, semakin sering datang. Menghantui dirinya dikala pikirannya kosong. Memang rasa haus itu masih belum seberapa, masih belum menganggu. Namun, jika ini terus berlanjut...maka ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

_Haus itu memang akan selalu ada. Selalu bersamamu. Dan karena rasa haus itulah, yang membuatmu menjadi bagian dariku. Mengingatkan pada dirimu, bahwa kau adalah Mahluk yang setingkat diatas Manusia rendahan itu. Rasa itu akan selalu ada, Naruto, selalu memintamu memenuhi permintaannya. Memintamu membasahi tenggorokanmu dengan darah segar Manusia hingga 'ia' puas.._

_Namun sebagai gantinya, 'ia' akan memberikanmu kekuatan yang jauh dari bayanganmu.._

_Kekuatan yang hanya terbatas untuk mereka sejajarku, Darah Bangsawan.._

_Yaitu..._

"hei, Naruto" Suara itu membangunkan Naruto dari lamunannya. Ia kemudian dihadapkan dengan mata Kakashi yang tersenyum.

"ada apa, Sensei?" tanya Naruto dengan sedikit bosan.

"kita telah mendapatkan informasi mengenai penculik Gaara ini. 4 jam dari sekarang kita akan mengejar mereka dengan salah satu Anjingku. Jadi, siapkan tenagamu untuk saat itu. Gunakan waktu ini untuk istrahat. Aku tahu, seharusnya kita melakukannya esok, namun untuk Gaara...kita akan melakukannya secepat mungkin."

Naruto hanya mengangguk pelan. Merasa sedikit kecewa dengan waktu yang cukup lama itu. Ia merasa sekarang waktunya untuk mengejar Gaara, namun ia harus menghormati keputusan ketua Tim.

"baiklah, jadi kau tahu seorang dari anggota Akatsuki?" Naruto memutuskan bertanya, meskipun cukup jauh dari ruangan Kakashi, namun Naruto dapat menangkap sedikit pembicaraan antara Kakashi dan Kankuro.

"hm, benar,benar. Namanya adalah Sasori si Pasir merah. Kelas S. Dia adalah Ninja yang berbahaya karena teknik penguasannya pada boneka. Tidak hanya itu, ia juga terkenal akan racun mematikan yang ia miliki. Digabungkan dengan kedua itu, ia merupakan musuh yang tangguh untuk dikalahkan. Dan menurut deskripsi dari Kankuro, satu lagi adalah seorang Pria berambut pirang dengan teknik bom. Jika itu benar, maka ia berasal dari Iwa, karena hanya des itulah yang memiliki teknik yang seperti dideskripsikan tersebut."

Naruto membuat catatan didalam hatinya. Mengingat dengan baik ciri-ciri kedua orang tersebut.

dan ...membunuhnya.

Waktu berlalu dengan cepat, persiapan dilakukan dengan tepat. Mempersiapkan segala hal yang perlu dilakukan untuk melanjutkan misi tersebut. Kakashi menggunakan anjing-anjingnya untuk mencari keberadaan Akatsuki. Dan akhirnya membawakan hasil yang diinginkan.

Naruto menatap jauh padang pasir

'perbatasan Negara Sungai... jadi disitu kalian'

Naruto melihat argumen antara Temari dan Nenek tua tersebut. Memutuskan siapa yang ikut dan siapa yang tinggal. Membuat waktu semakin berkurang setiap detiknya. Melihat Temari tidak ikut, membuat Naruto menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia masih diperlukan di Suna...

"Baiklah kita berangkat!"

Dengan menarik nafas, Naruto berlari mengikuti Kakashi yang mengetahui asal sebenarnya...tidak mengetahui kejutan yang menanti dirinya. Tidak jauh dari tempat mereka, Bantuan dari Konoha juga sedang melaju dengan cepat menuju arah mereka, dipandu oleh Pakkun. Terdiri dari Gai, Tenten, Lee, Neji. Mereka adalah tim yang dikirim Tsunade sebagai bantuan misi tersebut.

Melewati padang pasir,Tim Kakashi dan Nenek Chiyo, kemudian berlari melompat melalui pepohonan. Mulai memasuki perbatasan Sungai. Perjalanan dilakukan dengan hening tanpa ada suara. Masing-masing dengan pikiran mereka.

"semua, berhenti!"

Naruto melihat aneh Kakashi yang menghentikan gerakan. Namun melihat jauh kedepan akan sosok orang membuatnya menelan ludah. Halangan lagi. Sangat berbahaya, itulah yang berada dibatinnya.

"Itachi..."Menyebutkan nama tersebut bagaikan racun..

Sosok yang dimaksudkan tersebut hanya melihat keempat orang tersebut dengan tatapan datar. Bagaikan tidak merasa takut atau gugup sama sekali. Mata Sharingan yang terpampang dengan dinginnya menatap ke Ninja Konoha tersebut..

"Kakashi-san, Naruto-kun. Pertemuan yang cukup lama..."

Chiyo hanya melihat dengan tatapan mengerut, kepada Pembantai Klannya sendiri tersebut. Tentu saja ia mengenal Uchiha Itachi. Berita mengenai pembantaian Klan terkuat tersebut menyebar kesuluruh Negara.

'_ingat, Naruto. Suatu saat kau akan berhadapan kembali dengan pengguna Sharingan, baik itu Itachi ataupun Sasuke. Ini adalah cara yang dilakukan oleh Gai, salah satu Jounin Konoha; jangan pernah melihat mata mereka. Namun jika kau berhadapan dengan sosok seperti Itachi, kau harus mengerti dan menganalisa pergerakan Aneh yang mereka lakukan. Dia bukan hanya disebut sebagai master Ilusi hanya kerena matanya, namun juga penggunaan selain Doujutsunya.'_

Pelajaran tersebut terulang di otak Naruto. Nasehat mengenai musuh yang hampir pernah berhasil menangkapnya.

Dengan cepat, Naruto kemudian membuat rencana dibenaknya. Membayangkan setiap kemungkinan. Persentase keselamatan. Keadaan sekitar. Dan juga, kemampuan yang dimiliki disetiap timnya. Melihat Kakashi yang masih berbicara dengan Itachi membulatkan tekadnya. Dengan diam-diam, Naruto membuat Kage-bunshin dan memerintahkannya berlari menuju kehutan menyiapkan rencan yang ia telah susun.

'_**bukan hanya dengan kekuatan hebat engkau dapat menang. Namun...kau juga harus mempunyai kemampuan berpikir untuk menyeimbangkan dirimu!'**_

Naruto hanya terdiam ketika mendengar suara wanita yang serasa berbisik ketelinganya. Ia tidak memberikan komentar akan apa yang dikatakan Shinobu. Hanya mengangguk.

Kakashi kemudian memberikan informasi mengenai cara menghadapi pengguna Sharingan kepada Sakura dan Nenek Chiyo. Naruto, memilih berdiam diri dan membiarkan Kakashi memberikan fakta.

"lebih mudah dikatakan, daripada dilakukan..."

Ucapan itu membuat Naruto melirik Sakura. Wajahnya mengkerut mendengar itu, namun Naruto juga tidak bisa mengatakan ketidaksetujuaannya. Hal itu memang sangat benar. Jika kau tidak memiliki pengalam bertarung hanya dengan melihat pergerakan tangan dan kaki orang, maka untuk melawan seseorang seperti itu adalah suatu kekurangan yang besar.

Naruto melirik kembali kepada Kakashi dan Itachi. Mempersiapkan diri ketika Kakashi menaikkan ikat kepalanya, menunjukkan mata merah dengan tiga titk hitam, Sharingan.

"Sudah saatnya, kau ikut denganku...Naruto-kun.." Itachi berbicara dengan mengunjukkan jari telunjuknya kepada Naruto..

'genjutsu!'

Dengan serius, Naruto kemudian melepaskan Chakranya dari seluruh tubuhnya. Menyebabkan kejutan angin mengelilingi Naruto, akibat dari chakra yang dikeluarkan.

"hampir saja.." Naruto berbisik kepada dirinya sendiri. Jika ia tidak diberitahu oleh Shinobu, mungkin saja ia sudah berada didalam genjutsu Itachi. Shinobu yang tinggal didalam bayangan Naruto, mempunyai kemampuan untuk mendeteksi perubahan kecil energi yang berada didalam tubuh manusia. Sekecil apapun perubahan energi tersebut, akan tetap terbaca oleh Shinobu..

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Naruto?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Naruto melirik Sakura, yang menatap dirinya dengan tatapan khawatir.

"kalian! Berhati-hati! Tadi dia hampir saja menjebakku dalam genjutsu miliknya!"

Itachi hanya melihat Naruto dengan tatapan datar_, 'lumayan...'_

"tapi, aku tidak melihat dia menggunakan Segel tangan!?" Wajah Sakura berubah menjadi khawatir.

"Yang kita lawan bukanlah orang biasa, Sakura. Itachi, merupakan salah satu orang yang bisa menggunakan teknik ilusi tanpa segel tangan. Berhati-hatilah dengan gerak-geriknya" Ujar Kakashi dengan membagikan sedikit informasi yang ia miliki mengenai Itachi.

Dengan membulatkan tekad, Naruto kemudian menatap Kakashi, dan mengangguk kembali.

Kedua Ninja Konoha tersebut melesat menuju Itachi dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Itachi hanya melihat Naruto dan Kakashi dengan tatapan datarnya, dan menghindari setiap pukulan dan tendangan yang diberikan Kakashi.

"**Rasengan!"**

Mata Itachi melebar sedikit ketika melihat bola biru Chakra hampir mengenainya. Namun, berkat Sharingannya, ia dapat membaca pergerakan Naruto sebelum ia bisa bergerak.

'_dia berkembang...mengeluarkan Jurus Yondaime-sama hanya dengan dua detik..' _Itachi berpikir kepada dirinya sendiri.

Dirinya kemudian dengan mudahnya menghindari setiap serangan Naruto...

Yang sepertinya makin cepat setiap detiknya..

'_hm.. kecepatannya bertambah. Dan sepertinya dia masih menahan diri...'_

Setiap detiknya Naruto semakin kesal dengan ketidakberhasilannya mendaratkan satu serangan kepada Itachi.

Itachi kemudian merasakan pergerakan angin, dan suara yang begitu ia kenalnya. Matanya dengan cepat melirik keudara ketika melihat Puluhan shuriken dan Kunai menghujani dirinya. Apakah ia sudah mengatakan, bahwa disetiap senjata tersebut diselimuti kertas Peledak?

***BOOM!***

Naruto dan Kakashi melihat asap dan ledakan tersebut dengan bersiap-siap. Tidak mungkin dengan elemen pengejut seperti itu akan mengalahkan Itachi. Benar, apa pemikiran mereka berdua..

Itachi, berjalan dengan tenang melewati kubangan asap yang mengelilinginya.

Tanpa goresan satupun.

Kakashi, tanpa menunggu waktu, kemudian melesat kembali menyerang Itachi. Diikuti Naruto..

Itachi kemudian membuat segel tangan baru. Dirinya kemudian melihat kedua Ninja yang semakin dekat tersebut..

"**Katon; Housenka No Jutsu!"**

Belasan api kecil berbentuk bagaikan burung melesat menuju Kakashi dan Naruto. Kakashi dengan kemampuannya kemudian menghindar setiap serangan. Sedangkan Naruto, kemudian menggunakan Kawarimi, dan muncul beberapa meter diluar arah serangan tersebut.

Kakashi dengan melompat tinggi kemudian menerjang Itachi, namun bertemu dengan tendangan yang sangat keras dari Itachi. Membuat dirinya terpaksa keposisi bertahan dan terlempar belasan meter dan mendarat dengan kedua kakinya. Melihat dengan ekspresi serius..

Naruto kemudian beraksi dan berlari kecepatan tinggi, hingga dirinya hanya menjadi blur kuning. Dan kemudian membuat Rasengan disaat terakhir sambil berlari menuju Itachi..

'_terlalu berani dan terprediksi..'_ Batin Itachi melihat Naruto yang hampir mengenai dirinya. Meskipun Naruto menggunakan kecepatan tinggi, namun Itachi tetap tenang, dan memprediksi setiap pergerakan Naruto. Dirinya hanya melihat Naruto berlari hanya dengan Rasengan tersebut, dengan kelenturan tubuhnya, Itachi kemudian menunduk dan menarik tangan kanan Naruto yang memegang Rasengan.

Membawa Naruto turun dengan paksa, dan menatap matanya..

"kita sudah cukup lama bermain-main..."

Itachi kemudian menggunakan jurus matanya dan mengirim Genjutsu kepada Naruto. Berniat untuk menidurkan Naruto. Namun detik berlalu dan tidak ada reaksi. Itachi kemudian memberikan senyum tipis kecil yang tidak terlihat orang karena kerah jubah Akatsukinya. Merasakan tarikan kuat dari Naruto

"sekarang!" teriak Naruto yang menahan dirinya.

Dua Naruto menerjang dari udara dengan dua Rasengan. Berniat menghancurkan Itachi ditempat..

***BLARR!***

Kedua Naruto tersebut menunggu hasilnya. Namun yang terlihat hanyalah tanah yang hancur. Tidak ada tanda-tanda Itachi. Dan serangan itu kemudian datang, kedua Naruto itu tidak mempunyai waktu untuk menghindar ketika menerima tendangan dari Itachi. Membuat mereka meledak dengan asap.

"hmm...Ketiganya Kage-Bunshin." Itachi kemudian melihat Naruto yang muncul didekat Kakashi.."tidak kusangka, orang semacam dirimu bisa menggunakan taktik seperti ini." Itachi kemudian mengedipkan matanya..

"Namun... tidak ada yang bisa tersembunyi dari mata ini"

Tidak terpancing akan sindiran tersebut. Kakashi dan Naruto kemudian membuat jurus Mereka masing masing.

Terdengar suara berisik bagaikan kicauan burung dari arah Kakashi, dan suara gesekan angin dari tempat Naruto.

Dengan kecepatan tinggi mereka kemudian berlari menuju Itachi dengan jurus yang sangat berbahaya itu. Setiap langkah yang diambil Kakashi menyebabkan kehancuran tanah...

**"Raikiri!"**

**"Rasengan!"**

Itachi yang melihat kedatangan Naruto dan Kakashi kemudian menunggu hingga jarak yang memungkinkan dan kemudian membuat segel tangan dengan jurus yang sudah ia siapkan. Dirinya kemudian menarik nafas.

"**Katon; Goukakyuu No Jutsu!"**

Naruto dan Kakashi tidak menghentikan langkahnya. Dan tetap berlari dengan kecepatan penuh. Kakashi memperlambat sedikit pergerakannya dan berada dibelakang Naruto saat bola api raksasa itu membakar mereka.

Itachi hanya terdiam menunggu..

Dan kemudian bergerak cepat menangkap tangan Kakashi yang diselimuti oleh listrik, yang muncul dari bawah tanah.

Namun ia tidak mengira akan Naruto menyerangnya. Matanya melirik Naruto, dan melihat matanya, yang berubah warna ke Merah darah...

Melihat pukulan dengan cepat itu, membuat Itachi bergerak dengan cepat dan menendang Kakashi, perhatiannya kemudian tertuju pada Naruto yang sepertinya dalam pengaruh Kyuubi. Setidaknya, itu yang ia pikirkan...

'_sakit..'_ itulah yang dibenak Itachi ketika menerima pukulan demi pukulan dari Naruto. Ia tidak menyangkan kekuatan dibalik pukulan tersebut semakin berubah. Detik-demi-detik berlalu, namun Itachi tidak dapat menemukan celah kosong untuk menyerang. Dan terpaksa dalam posisi bertahan. Namun, dengan kekuatan dibalik pukulan tersebut membuat dirinya mulai merasakan efek dari serangan tersebut.

Kecepatan dan ritme pergerakan Naruto kemudian mulai berubah, tidak terlihat. Membuat Sharingannya mulai bekerja dengan kemampuan lebih untuk menebak setiap serangan Naruto.

'_semakin lama waktu berlalu, ia tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kelelahan... malah sebaliknya, setiap serangan semakin cepat dan berbobot.'_ Itachi kemudian menangkis satu pukulan Naruto lagi..._'jika begini terus, tulang ini pasti akan patah..'_

Itachi kemudian melihat Naruto yang menyerangnya. Perubahan kecil tertangkap matanya saat berganti pukulan. Mata merah, kulit pucat, dan setiap sentuhan saat meninju...kulitnya dingin. _'apakah ini efek dari penggunaan Chakra Kyuubi?' _hanya itulah yang ada dipikiran Itachi saat melihat perubahan Naruto, tidak ada penjelasan lain selain yang itu.

Namun mengapa? Mengapa ia tidak merasakan Chakra Mahluk buas itu?

"kau rendahan! kau hanya memperlambat kami." Itachi hanya melihat Naruto yang mendesis setiap perkataannya. Dirinya kemudian menangkis tendangan Naruto, yang membuatnya termundur sedikit. Rasa sakit itu mulai terasa disetiap tubuhnya...

"Ningen!"

Mata Itachi melebar ketika melihat Naruto dengan wajah terdingin yang pernah ia lihat muncul, dengan memegang bola biru besar..

"**Odama Rasengan!"**

Itachi hanya tersenyum tipis ketika melihat Rasengan yang lebih besar daripada biasanya mengenai tubuhnya. Dirinya tidak menyangka, Naruto akan berkembang jauh lebih dari ini. Meskipun ini hanya tubuh dengan 30% kekuatannya, namun itu merupakan sebuah peningkatan yang jauh. Bocah lemah yang dulu, kini sudah berkembang bagaikan Ayahnya..

Namun itu mungkin dari perubahan kecil yang ia lihat pada Naruto. Dirinya tidak tahu, apakah itu Kyuubi atau apa. Namun ia bersyukur, bahwa Uzumaki telah melebihi perkiraanya.

_Mungkin rencana itu akan berhasil..._

Itachi menghiraukan kehancuran tubuh yang ia rasuki dan melihat Naruto dimata sebelum jurus yang digunakan untuk merasuki terputus..

"kau...lumayan."

***BLARR!***

Naruto hanya diam. Melepaskan Odama Rasengan yang baru ia kuasai tersebut. Menghiraukan kehancuran yang ia bawa akibat dari jurusnya tersebut. Naruto mengeratkan kepalan tangannya saat melihat Mayat yang seharusnya Itachi. Mata merah tersebut kini kembali menjadi mata birunya. Efek dari penggunaan tenaga berlebihan telah ia rasakan...

"ia, bukan Itachi..."

Sedangkan disuatu tempat yang cukup jauh dari Naruto dan kawan-kawan.

Terlihat dua sosok yang bersila perlahan membuka matanya. Melihat satu sama lain, dengan ekspresi masing-masing.

"eh, kau juga dikalahkan Itachi? Padahal aku tadi lagi bersenang-senang, namun tubuh itu sudah kehabisan Chakra..payah."

Itachi hanya terdiam, mengacuhkan Partnernya yang mengutarakan hatinya akibat kesenangan yang terpotong tersebut.

"jadi, kau dikalahkan Kakashi?" tanya Kisame dengan tatapan percaya diri. Itachi hanya melihat partnernya sekali lagi, dan berbalik berjalan menjauh, tidak mengutarakan satu katapun.

"bukan Kakashi...namun seseorang yang lebih kuat."

Itachi berbisik dengan pelan. Membuat Partnernya tidak bisa mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh dirinya. Itachi kemudian melihat kelangit cerah dan menghela nafas, mengingat kembali semua kejadian yang berada di ingatannya. Itachi kemudian menggigit bibir bawahnya saat merasakan hal yang telah mengganjalnya selama beberapa tahun tersebut..

'_waktu semakin tipis...'_

* * *

**Oke, chapter 3 selesai. Lot of action. Saya menyesuaikan kekuatan Naruto agar tidak terlalu berlebihan. Meskipun terlihat sedikit demi sedikit, namun itulah yang saya rencanakan. Biar perubahan Naruto, berkembang dengan wajar(bukan satu malam langsung oye~)**

**meskipun hampir menjadi Vampir, namun efek dari perubahan tersebut belum terlihat penuh.**

**Di Chapter ini, saya mengganti POV Naruto menjadi mode Normal. Suka yang mana? Yang ini atau yang chapter sebelumnya? Pendapatmu? Dan juga saya menghilangkan sedikit gaya penulisan yang membuat orang terkadang tidak mengerti.**

**Jika ada pertanyaan, silahkan Review atau Pm. Namun, jika tentang Fic saya yang lain... akan saya katakan; masih diusahakan. Saya merupakan Author yang menulis chapter ketika ide ada di otak. Namun jika tidak, maka akan saya tunda. Saya bukan Author super yang bisa mengupdate cerita dengan plot super juga. Ini hobi, bukan pekerjaan. Itulah yang mau saya katakan... makanya saya sedikit tersinggung soal reviewer yang memaksa salah satu Fic di update. Tolong lah pengertiaanya...membuat Cerita itu tidak segampang membacanya...**

**Namun jika anda bisa membantu, dengan 'bagaimana chapter berikutnya...bagaimana interaksi antar tokohnya...dan seterusnya...' dan jika ada yang menurut saya cocok, maka saya akan ambil, dan akan mengutarakan rasa terimakasih saya kepada orang tersebut. Namanya akan saya tulis di Chapter itu karena membantu saya dari kerterpurukan para Penulis.**

**Jika ada salah penulisan, kapitalisasi dan sebagainya, yang membuat anda para Reader terganggu membaca...tolong dimaklumi. Karena saya tidak bisa membaca berulang-ulang fic yang saya kerjakan untuk memperbaiki apa yang salah. **

**Review sebanyak-banyaknya. Baik itu pujian, pendapat, saran, maupun Kritik(harus mempunyai alasan yang mendasar.) saya akan merasa senang jika saya menerima itu. Karena dari Review anda, saya akan merasa bahagia bahwa Fic yang saya kerjakan dan mengambil waktu saya dihargai oleh kalian yang membaca. **

**Kristoper21 Out~**


End file.
